epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/ERB Wiki RPG (The Second One)
DOWNLOAD LINK IN THIS BLOG: User blog:Wachowman/ERB Wiki RPG V0.1 (Ye, time to play) How's it going everyone. As some of you may have known, Nail, before she left, was working on the ERB Wiki RPG. A video game for our beloved Wiki. Sadly Nail has since left the Wiki and stopped working on the project before much was done with it? Well I, among many others, was very excited to see what was to come in Nails project and due to the high demand the last one had, I've decided to continue the ERB Wiki RPG and hopefully I will be able to finish this project. Before someone asks, Nail is completely ok with me making another RPG with the same name as hers and in fact gave me some of her User sprites for the RPG. Andrew is as well ok with me using the sprites he made for Nail in the RPG as I asked him that as well. Now, let's get on with the RPG. Our Main Character for this RPG was going to stay original to Nails at first. But due to DWAS as well leaving and Bantha being the first full sprite I got, our new Main Character is Bantha. Bantha and Tiger lived a peaceful life in a small town until One Day, Tiger went missing, weeks went by and Tiger did not return then fianlly, a witness claimed to see him in the West Wikian Islands. Where this fgt Assy wants your help. You hear that the Great and Powerful Mind lives on the very island that you sailed to. So you approach him with caution, praying he will help you. Now this is where I end telling the story but their is still much to do, I'm proud to say there's a good 15-25 minutes of gameplay already on the game and that's just for following the storyline. There are currently a few side quests as well as a decently sized map to explore. I wouldn't say its too challenging right now as many of the enemies you face are very weak, but their are a few locations and a few people you can fight whom are much tougher. Speaking of locations, here are a few of them right now. First we have Steelers Nation as well as an outside look of his castle. The castle is very big on the inside but I'll save that for you to discover. Connected to Steelers Nation is a Graveyard, an Abandoned Castle and a dozen more houses in a separate part of town. I'd show you whats in the castle, but I wouldn't want to spoil you. And that's all I can show for now. Many Users have already been implemented but only a handful of them have a permanent sprite which is why a few might look like regular people to you. Dialogue in the RPG is an important factor, while what you say doesn't affect much later on like Telltale, it does affect what is currently happening, choosing certain dialogue can determine whether a quest will be passable or not as well as the overall tone of the character. These may also trigger unique boss fights which i hope to have a lot of. Now, currently the game is ready to be released for V0.1, there's enough for everyone to do and nothing is stopping me from putting it up for download. Except one thing. While the in game sprite can be kept until a better one can be added, many characters and I mean like 70% of them have regular NPC profile pictures like this: And it bothers me more than anything else. and frankly I haven't the slightest clue or currently can not make these profile pictures as they have to be 96x96 to work properly. Now I know asking for help seems sort of rushed or unprepared but hey, I've done a lot of work and already learned most of RPG Maker in just a few days, I can't do everything. So if you want to help out I will be posting a list of all the Pictures I currently need as well as a few sprites if possible. * Currently nothing needed And for now, that's all. I know it seems like a lot but for now I only need the Avatars, and the sooner i get those, the sooner i can release the first download of the RPG which hopefully you will all like. If you read this whole blog and like what you see then thank you :) And if you plan to help you can just put the pictures or sprites in the comments or my message wall, doesn't matter Thats all for now, thank you for reading and heres to another RPG that hopefully most of us can enjoy. Updates Since I've Made This Blog (Just for reference) * Removed Quest from Dragon due to coding issues. * Made Walkers a bit stronger. * Added 10 Items and Weapons from Wiki Fandoms. * GIR added as new Shop. * Steeler has appropriate Sprite. * Secret Easter Egg added which will earn the Player the current best weapon. * Night is blocking the entrance to the next part of the game since "it wasn't fucking made yet" lel. * Removed Battle with Dragon due to coding issues. (God dammit Dragon) * A few more dialogue options with Villagers. * Added more Items, Weapons and Armor to every shop NPC. * Added new Pokemon-related Merchant. * Bantha and Trixter have unique moves * Added a few Pokemon related Items and Weapons. *Currency now known as Wikoins. Current Situations (Problems, glitches, etc) * Piet glitch which I doubt anyone will find. *Some NPC's may dissapear after talking too, but this is very rare.(so far) Category:Blog posts